


The Crowded Room

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Rafa says, "You just like being the one to say no to me." Andy replies, "In your case, yes." </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> While I listed it as slash, there are no real pairings (though some are implied) and it makes no difference in the story.
> 
> Based off results up to August 2009. It was only a few days after posting that del Potro's US Open victory nullified this story.

“No Rafa. You are not allowed in,” Andy says insistently.

Rafa tries to look past Andy to what’s going on inside. “You let Robin Soderling in and not me? _Soderling?_ You don’t even like him and he’s being let in a party.”

“Oh go have some Spaniard comfort you. Get lost.”

While they’re arguing, Lleyton Hewitt and James Blake walk up. Andy nods appreciatively then lets them both in. Rafa exclaims, “That is just wrong, no? They don’t even _like_ each other!”

Andy rolls his eyes. “They've gotten over that.  Probably.  Lleyton is now the leader of the party.  Davydenko is quite upset over that one."

Rafa's eyebrow raises as high as possible, disappearing into the hair in front of his face.  "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Just please go away.  Oh, and if you see Novak, tell him to stop stalking me. He will _not_ get an invite and never in a million years will it help his cause to suggest bringing Murray.” He waves Rafa to the side to not block the line.

Juan Martin is next. Andy gives him a look, then flips through the pages because he's honestly not sure about this one. "It was a close call but you managed to hold on for 6. I can respect that. Go ahead."

Rafa shakes his head. "I _can't_ have a Spaniard tonight." Pointing inside, "They are all there! Ferru, Ferrero - even though you weren't sure about that one but apparently 7 means something to you. Feliciano, Carlos, even _Robredo_!"

"I did turn Verdasco away. Judgment call. I felt he hadn't suffered enough whereas Juan Carlos was just the right level. It has been _six years_!"

"You just like being the one to say no to me."

"In your case, yes. It's not _all_ fun for me. I hated turning Marat away. I mean, all that sex going on in there and I cannot let _him_ in? That just hurts a little." But Andy is totally smirking at that news.

Rafa is muttering in Spanish to himself, then he turns around to storm off and is face to face with the last person he expects to see here. "Oh no. That cannot be! _Andre Agassi_?"

Andre bows his head. "Good evening, Rafael." Then turns giddy. "Finally something that Pete can't even _qualify_ for. I love it!"

Andy nods. "Yeah but Andre, you were another close call." Turning to Rafa to explain, "He did end his career with eight. The last in a Grand Slam final. His _last_ Grand Slam final. There would have been another American winning a Grand Slam so I didn't have this burden on my shoulders. But Andre is the best, helps the kids..."

Rafa snaps, "Can you kiss his ass any more?"

Andy counters, "Can you kiss _Roger's_ ass any more? As you like to say, _Vamos!_ " then waves his hand to shoo the Spaniard away.

When it's all clear, Andy says to Andre, "It is so tough managing a party for all those who've lost to Federer so many times. Need a bigger room next time."


End file.
